


It’s a tough world

by Callmepapi



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Fairy Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, I guess???, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mpreg, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Oviposition, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Rape/Non-con Elements, in a weird way, naked Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: He gestured towards his belly, round and lumpy with eggs and a slimy liquid which was spilling down his thighs. Geralt stared wide eyed at the crying fairy.Or, fairy!Jaskier gets fucked by an insect and accidentally births one too.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 156





	It’s a tough world

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, google - how do I stop getting ideas just before I go to bed early then stay up late writing an entire fic about them.
> 
> For real though, how do I stop.
> 
> Title has nothing to do with the fic really, I was listening to movie scores as I wrote it and that came on so there you go.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated XD

Jaskier flies into multiple trees as he makes his way back to Geralt’s camp. The fairy had gone off to wander the surrounding woods for just a moment when an ill-minded slimy insect mistook him for a mate. Perhaps it was his wings, very much similar to a blue copper butterfly and Jaskier was very fond of them. Or maybe it was his nakedness, all fairies were nude - it was their way of living naturally, they had no need for clothes.

He crash landed into the leaves next to Geralt and the Witcher immediately bent down to check on him.

“Jaskier! What’s the matter?” He asked, his voice very much concerned and Jaskier was extremely thankful for it. The fairy whined as he sat up, the Witcher brought his hand down to pick him up and Jaskier wrapped his arms around Geralt’s thumb.

“The- the… thing! It- gods, Geralt! It fucked me! Something fucked me and- and now-” he sobbed, tears and snot mixing on his face. He gestured towards his belly, round and lumpy with eggs and a slimy liquid which was spilling down his thighs. Geralt stared wide eyed at the crying fairy.

“We need to get them out!” He insisted. Jaskier sobbed and nodded his head.

“I don’t know how, Geralt! It hurts… it really hurts, there’s too much.” He whines as Geralt brings his other hand up to him.

“Just push down, that’s what we’ll do.” Jaskier shakily nods and moves himself to a more comfortable position; on his knees practically hugging Geralt’s thumb, his wings pointed downwards against his back.

He pushes and immediately stops as he feels a gush of liquids flow past his thighs. He peers behind him to see.

“That’s it, Jaskier. It’s working, keep going.” Jaskier nods and pushes again, Geralt’s other thumb gently squeezes his belly and a heavy gush of liquid gets expelled from him. He pants for breath, almost all of the eggs are out now, they’re about the same size as the wild elderberries that Jaskier likes to eat.

“Once more, Jaskier.” Geralt’s thumb squeezes again and Jaskier cries out as the final egg pops out, he sags against his thumb and gasps for breath, his face flushed with exertion. His wings stretch wide then fall flat to rest against his back.

Geralt pats his head then moves to lay Jaskier down on his bedroll by the fire. He throws the eggs into the fire and Jaskier watches gladly as he does so, he has no intention of letting whatever they  _ were _ grow up.

“Sleep, fairy. You’re fine now.” And Jaskier does, unaware of the tiny egg that was still inside him. 

}{

They’re stuck in towns for the following few weeks, unable to find a suitable place for Jaskier to change, he unfortunately has to continue in his human size for longer.

He’s a bit grouchy about it, and eventually Geralt lets him know that they have a long walk ahead of them towards the next town. They’ll have to camp out in the woods that very night. Jaskier couldn’t have been happier.

They set up camp in a clearing between some oak trees. Geralt tended the fire as Jaskier excitedly shimmied out of his clothing until he was fully nude, then shrunk down to his fairy height and let his large, blue wings unfurl from his shoulders.

Geralt was happy in his own head as he added another log to the fire when suddenly Jaskier let out a horrific scream. Geralt was on his feet in seconds, crouching next to Jaskier as the fairy turned around, a terrified look on his face.

Geralt glanced down and noticed the very thing that was causing all the fuss. Jaskier’s stomach was large, distended, bulging with something inside that was wriggling under his skin.

“Geralt I- oh… oh gods.” The fairy sighed then fainted with a small thud on the dirt floor, his limbs splayed out like a star.

The thing inside Jaskier continues to move from within him. It jumps occasionally, causing the fairy to move too. Geralt has to hold him in his hands to stop the thing from simply taking Jaskier away.

It manages to gain enough momentum to roll Jaskier onto his stomach, his wings spread wide against his back.

Geralt’s unsure of what to do, now staring at jaskier’s bare yet very nice looking ass. He’s especially unsure of what to do when the creature pokes its head out of jaskier’s hole, wiggling around as the faeries' wings twitch subconsciously. It slithers all the way out until Geralt sees it for what it is - a worm, an ugly little thing that’s rolling about on his palm.

Geralt uses his free hand to roll Jaskier onto his side and check- yup his once distended belly is now flat again, apart from a little bloating but that’s probably to be expected after birthing a worm.

Jaskier wakes up, grumbling tiredly and turning to face Geralt. He sees the worm and scoots back with a scared expression on his face until he hits Geralt’s index finger, his wings pointed downwards in a frightened manner.

“…congratulations, Jaskier. You’re a father.” The faerie stares at him in shock and glances at the worm. It rolls about disgustingly until it falls off of Geralt’s palm and lands on the dirt beneath them. Jaskier scurries to peer over geralt’s hand to watch as the worm wriggles its way into the dirt beneath them. He sits back, an overall shocked expression playing on his face as Geralt watches him with concern.

Are you alright? Feel sore? Any injuries?” He asks. Jaskier brings a hand to rub his belly, sighing and frowning in thought.

“I’m a little nauseous, actually. Could I get one of those berries from your pack? The black ones with the sweet juice?” Geralt nods and grabs some from his pack, dropping them in jaskier’s lap and watching as the faerie picks one up, rips the skin and sucks the juice from it for a refreshing drink.

“Better?”Geralt asks. The faerie nods in return, smiling sweetly at him.

“Much, thank you.” Geralt hums and rests his back against a tree, watching the fire burn and letting jaskier rest on his hand. The faerie’s wings twitch as he sucks the juice from another berry.

“Just… don’t go wandering off again, all right?” Jaskier nods, dark juice dripping from his lips. Geralt smiles fondly at the sight.


End file.
